Margreth Tiffen III: So weit es geht
I Undercity. Stadt der Kakerlaken. Stadt der Abwässer. Stadt des Todes. Eine Stadt, in der man eine zerfressene, alte Steinfreske in einem dunklen Alkoven sehen und erst beim zweiten Hinblicken bemerken kann, dass es sich in Wirklichkeit um einen Bewohner Undercitys handelt. Vielleicht wird er höhnisch grinsen. Vielleicht wird er sich beschämt abwenden, wenn er den Ekel und die Furcht sieht, die sein Anblick hervorruft. Es ist natürlich auch möglich, dass er einen ansieht, das verweste Gesicht eines anderen Toten erkennt und einem einfach zunickt und sachte eine fleischlose Hand hebt, über deren Knochen sich die gelblichen Sehnen spannen wie Klavierseiten. Ein Aussätziger, der einen anderen zur Kenntnis nimmt. Denn in Undercity ist fast jeder verlassen. Manchmal, wenn man denkt, die Nase habe sich an den Gestank von Verwesung und Schmutz gewöhnt, weht ein Hauch Eiter von einer der Monstrositäten herüber, die an wichtigen Punkten in den Katakomben Wache stehen. Manchmal schreitet eine Patroullie Schwerbewaffneter an einem vorbei, unter deren Eisenhelmen nur das Glühen toter Augen zu sehen ist. Manchmal hasten Orks oder Tauren vorüber, darauf bedacht ihre Geschäfte an diesem abstoßenden Ort so schnell wie möglich zu beenden, um weiterreisen zu können. Manchmal erklingt ein gellender Schrei aus einem der Viertel, wo ein Gefangener gefoltert wird oder schlicht und einfach seinen Verstand verliert, seit Monaten in einen Stahlkäfig eingeschlossen, aus dem er nie wieder entkommen wird. Für immer ohne Wärme oder Sonnenlicht. Und ohne Hoffnung. Manchmal gibt es auf dem Markt Erdbeeren zu kaufen. Oh, nicht oft. In Tirisfal wachsen keine Erdbeeren mehr und die Bauern haben auch anderes zu tun, als teure Früchte heranzuziehen. Sie ringen der schweren Graberde Korn und Getreide für die Armeen der Horde ab und scheren sich wenig um Luxusgüter – Sylvanas’ Verwalter würden ihnen das verweste Fleisch von den Knochen peitschen lassen, wenn sie ihre Zeit dafür verschwenden würden. Und trotzdem… irgendwie kommen manchmal auf irgendeinem Weg Erdbeeren auf den Markt. Nur ein Korb oder zwei, nur für einen oder zwei Tage. Wer daran vorbei geht, rümpft die Nase und manch einer verspottet den Händler (einen Knaben namens Lukasz, der vielleicht vierzehn Sommer alt gewesen sein mag als er starb, heute aber einen eigenen Stand besitzt) der dumm genug ist, ein solches Zeug, dass nur Lebende genießen können, anzupreisen. Und auf magische Weise werden die Erdbeeren in kurzer zeit verkauft sein, obwohl natürlich kein Verlassener für solchen Unsinn Gold ausgeben würde. Wenn sich ein Verlassener darüber Gedanken machen würde, käme er wohl zu dem Schluss, dass Tauren, Trolle, Orks und Elfen die Beeren kaufen müssen. Eine oder zwei kauft er vielleicht selbst und isst sie heimlich, ohne dass andere es sehen. Natürlich schmeckt er nichts dabei und es ist dumm so etwas zu tun… aber es kann ja nicht schaden, solange es niemand weiß. Margreth Tiffen ist deshalb gekommen. Wegen der Erdbeeren. Sie lebt jetzt eigentlich mitten in den Pestländern, auf dem alten Hof der Tiffens. Leben ist vielleicht zuviel gesagt, sie dämmert dahin. Baron Rivendare ist tot und ihr Mann und ihre Tochter haben Gräber erhalten, auch wenn sie nicht darin liegen. Ein Stück ihrer Seele hat Ruhe gefunden. Sie wünscht sich an vielen Tagen, dass es möglich wäre, nur noch zu schlafen. Oder manchmal wünscht sich auch das Andere… Nun, sie ist eine positiv denkende Frau, das war sie immer. Und deshalb würde Margreth niemals im Leben daran denken, sich den Tod zu wünschen oder sich gar umzubringen. Aber manchmal ist das was wir uns wünschen nicht das, was uns beherrscht. So ist es in diesen Tagen mit Margreth Tiffen. Weil sie sich, obwohl sie das nicht will, fühlt, als sei alles gesagt und getan und als sei die Welt mit oder ohne sie der gleiche Ort. Als könnte sie nichts mehr beitragen. Als sei sie jemand, der schon längst fort sein sollte und doch noch herumlungert, obwohl ihm die Gesellschaft nichts mehr bedeutet und er nur einen Stuhl besetzt hält. Wenn ein Pesthund sie angreift, während sie tagein, tagaus durch die Ruinen Wisdales streift oder ab und an Reisende begleitet oder dergleichen, dann wehrt sie sich natürlich… aber manchmal wünscht sich ein tückischer, müder Teil ihres Selbst, dass der Hund größer und stärker wäre. Oder dass ihr Schwert im falschen Moment zerbräche. Dass sie im Laufe ihrer Reisen nicht so gut zu kämpfen gelernt hätte. Dass sie ausgleiten würde oder dass eine Monstrosität aus dem Wald bräche, und… Manchmal flüstert dieser Teil ihrer selbst ihr sogar zu Hör auf! Hör auf, steh nur da, steh und warte und dann wirst du Ruhe haben…Was willst du noch, Maggie? Bist du nicht müde? Was soll das alles? Du bist doch schon so lange tot... Und sie ist müde, ja, und weiß auch, dass sie müde ist. Sie kann nichts dagegen tun. Manchmal scheint es ihr, als würde sie nur aus Müdigkeit bestehen. Nur noch von Müdigkeit zusammengehalten werden. Aber bei aller Müdigkeit, hin oder her – vor drei Tagen ist Margreth erwacht und musste an Erdbeeren denken. Für eine Zeit hat das sogar die Schwere in ihrem Geist überdeckt. Es war kein Hunger im eigentlichen Sinn, es war Appetit. Ein Appetit, wie ihr Robby immer gesagt hatte, von der unheiligen Sorte. Es fühlte sich fast wie damals an, als sie Mary unter ihrem Herzen getragen und diesen grässlichen Hunger auf den dummen Nougat verspürt hatte, den es dann nirgends mehr zu bekommen gab. Und Margreth hatte sich auf nach Undercity gemacht. Warum auch nicht. Es gab ja in Wisdale nichts zu tun, das sie nicht auch morgen noch tun konnte. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr amüsierte sich darüber, dass man heutzutage wegen Erdbeeren einhundert Meilen fliegen konnte, wo sie als lebende Frau nie weiter als dreißig Meilen von ihrem Geburtshaus fort gekommen war. Dem Rest von ihr war das ganz egal. Sie wollte Erdbeeren, sie war keine lebende Frau mehr und vielleicht würde die Reise ihr ein wenig die Zeit vertreiben. In der Stadt sind zurzeit wenig Leute unterwegs, zumindest wenige Reisende. Es ist Krieg, heißt es. Es habe sich ein Portal geöffnet, erzählt man. Margreth ist das gleich. Und auch die Unruhe im Apothekerviertel interessiert sie nicht. Sie schlendert stattdessen zum Markt, schaut sich kaum um, folgt mit Fackeln und Laternen erleuchteten, unterirdischen Straßen. Hier und da kommen ihr Untote entgegen die ihren Geschäften nachgehen. Ein Ork hastet über das feuchte Pflaster und schaut sich immer wieder besorgt um – er macht einen großen Bogen um sie und Margreth kann sehen, wie sehr ihn die Stadt bedrückt. Und dann, als sie um eine Ecke biegt, rennt sie jemand um. Es ist keine sehr große Gestalt, aber sie ist schnell gelaufen. Margreth scheppert in ihrer Rüstung auf den Boden und gibt ein erstauntes Keuchen von sich. Der Mann (wenn es denn einer ist) im dunklen Mantel st auf die Knie gefallen und rutscht auf die Seite. Er hält etwas in seinen Armen, dass er nicht fallen lassen möchte, wie es scheint. „Oh meine Güte… also verzeiht aber ihr wart fix unterwegs…“ Als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu macht, um ihm zu helfen kann Margreth sehen, dass seine Kapuze verrutscht ist. Sie kann sehen, dass sein Gesicht blass und jung ist und seine Augen blau, von der Farbe eines abendlichen Himmels. Sie kann sehen, dass Schweiß auf seiner Stirn steht und Angst in seine Miene gezeichnet ist. Sie kann sehen, dass er lebt. „Oh! Also… ich ähm…“ Er legt das Bündel zur Seite, springt auf, reißt ein Schwert unter seinem Mantel hervor und greift an. Sie taumelt ganz aus Reflex zurück und fängt seinen Schlag mit einem gepanzerten Unterarm ab Seine andere Hand schließt sich um ihre Kehle und drückt zu. Er schreit heiser und wirft sie gegen die Wand, holt mit seinem Schwert erneut aus. „Warte! Moment… ich…“ Es sind ihre Reflexe. Sie hat gegen Schweinemenschen und Kolkar, Orks und Tauren, Oger und Geister gekämpft. Sie war einmal Bäuerin, aber das ist lange her und das Kämpfen ist ihr seit dem in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Sie fängt seinen Arm ab, dreht ihn herum, reißt ihn nach oben um ihm die Waffe zu entwinden. Er lässt das Schwert nicht los sondern versucht aus dem Griff herauszukommen. Und rammt es sich dabei selbst in den Leib. Ihre Gesichter sind nah beieinander. Er zittert, krallt sich an ihr fest, sein Mund bebt. Ihr eigener ebenso. Er starrt in ihre leuchtenden, gelben, großen Augen und sie in seine blauen. Sie spürt sein heißes Blut über ihre Hand rinnen. Er öffnet den Mund und bekommt kein Wort heraus. Er gleitet langsam zu Boden, und Margreth hält ihn dabei, immer noch nah bei ihm, ihr Gesicht nah an seinem und spürt wie ihre Gedanken rasen als wären sie Blitze die sie nicht greifen kann. „Tut…tut, tut mir leid, tut mir leid ich… ich … Es tut mir… leid……ich dachte... ich wollte nicht… nein warte, warte...“ Als er den Boden berührt, ist er schon tot. Irgendwo in der Ferne, beim Apothekerviertel, hört Margreth wieder die Rufe und Schreie der Wachen. Jemand sei entkommen. Und dann bewegt sich das Bündel, dass er auf den Boden gelegt hatte. Und das Kind schreit. II Sie starrt das Bündel mit schreckgeweiteten Augen wie gelähmt an… einen Augenblick lang. Dann zwei, dann drei. In der Ferne wird immer noch geschrieen. Schwere Stiefel donnern über das Pflaster, Schatten tanzen über die Wände des Tunnels als Gestalten an einem erleuchteten Torbogen vorbeihasten, ohne zu Margreth und dem Toten ins Dunkel dahinter zu schauen. Noch hat niemand bemerkt, was hier geschehen ist. Aber sie kann hier nicht bleiben! Margreth weiß im Moment so gut wie nichts, sie würde sogar stammeln wenn man sie nur nach ihrem Namen fragen würde. Aber sie weiß sofort, sie kann hier in diesem Gang auf KEINEN Fall bleiben!! Die Stadt ist in Unruhe und irgendetwas hat die Wachen aufgescheucht, wahrscheinlich sogar dieser Mann selbst. Sein Schwert war das einer Todeswache und das bedeutet, dass der Mensch es einem Bewaffneten Sylvanas’ abgenommen haben muss. Das bedeutet, dass sie ihn suchen werden. Dass es er ist, wegen dem weiter hinten im Apothekerviertel diese Aufregung herrscht. Ihr wird schlecht, als sie das klebrige, abkühlende Blut an ihrer Hand spürt. Sie hat ihn getötet… Natürlich werden sie sie dafür nicht bestrafen, vielleicht sogar das Gegenteil. Aber im Moment kann Margreth nur an seine Augen denken, an das Zucken seines Körpers als ihn die Klinge durchbohrt hat und an seinen Blick, als er zu Boden glitt. Sie hat schon oft getötet, aber nicht so. Nicht so, nicht so jemanden und nicht so plötzlich, nicht so überraschend und nicht so aus Versehen. Nicht so aus Ungeschick und Dummheit. Sie ekelt sich vor sich selbst und hört sich selbst immer noch flüstern „Ich ich ich wollte nicht…. Ich hab’ doch…ich hab’… ich… ich…“ Sie beißt die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass sie zu zerbrechen drohen. Es wäre ihr gleich, wenn das geschehen würde. Wenn sie nur ihre eigene, panische, jammernde Stimme nicht mehr hören muss. Also steht sie auf, blickt sich hektisch um, stolpert in Richtung Durchgang, will nur weg von hier… zögert, kommt zurück und greift nach dem Bündel. Es ist warm, es windet sich ein wenig und als der Stoff zur Seite gleitet, blickt sie in das winzige Gesicht eines Kindes, das kaum älter als zwei oder drei Monate sein kann. Es ist rot angelaufen und knatscht leise, aber zumindest schreit es nicht mehr. Margreth starrt es mit offenem Mund und zitternden Händen an, ihr Hirn im Leerlauf und ihre Gedanken ein einziger Wust von Angst, Panik, Verwirrung und Schuldgefühl. Sie blickt zu dem Toten und schaut sich über ihre Schulter hinweg um. Dann legt sie das Kind auf dem Boden und packt den Mann an den Füßen. Keine Zeit, ihn noch einmal anzusehen oder zu durchsuchen. Keine Zeit, weil ihr totes Herz in ihrem Leib zwar nicht schlägt, aber doch zittert und sich verkrampft wie eine Faust und sie fast in den Wahnsinn treibt. Keine Zeit nachzudenken, nur Zeit schnell zu reagieren. Es platscht zähflüssig, als sie die Leiche in den Seitenarm des Abwasserkanals zerrt und in der grünlichen Flüssigkeit verschwinden lässt. Rote Schlieren breiten sich aus, sein Gesicht wird vom ekelerregenden Sud bedeckt und trübes Wasser läuft in seine starren Augen. Dann geht er unter, nur der Saum seines zerfetzten Mantels schwebt noch an der Oberfläche. Und dann weg! Das Kind nehmen, was auch IMMER sie damit anfangen soll, und WEG. Sie hüllt es fester in das Tuch, in dem der Mensch es getragen hat und läuft so schnell sie kann. Ein Teil von ihr kreischt sie an, dass sie es nicht wie ein KIND tragen darf, keiner darf ahnen dass sie ein KIND bei sich hat um des Lichts Willen wenn irgendjemand mitbekommt dass sie ein STERBLICHES KIND bei sich trägt und deshalb schwingt sie es sich wie einen Beutel an die linke Hüfte und hält es da mit einer Hand. Und dann hastet sie so schnell sie kann in Richtung des inneren Rings, so weit es nur irgend geht weg von den aufgeregten Rufen der Wachen und dem Hämmern der genagelten Stiefel, die große Treppe am Ziggurat hinauf und vorüber an Händlern und Einkäufern, Bettlern und Soldaten, in Richtung des Gasthauses, in dem sie sich einquartiert hat. Dabei übersieht sie um ein Haar den Schurken Nethomel, der an einem Marktstand Wurfmesser studiert, sie erkennt und sich mit einem höhnischen Grinsen an ihre Fährte heftet. III Das Gasthaus, in dem Margreth sich einquartiert hat, befindet sich nahe des belebten, unterirdischen Zentrums von Undercity. Wenn man vom kreisförmigen Hauptring auf einen der breiteren Seitengänge biegt, führt eine weitere Abzweigung in einen Vorraum mit Theke, rauen Tischen und Bänken. Früher war der Ort eine der vielen Adeligengrüfte, die unter der Hauptstadt Lordaerons erbaut worden waren. Die inzwischen aufgehängten Banner und Teppiche verschönern ihn kaum, denn unter ihnen sind die Ausbeulungen der düsteren Fresken gut zu sehen, die mit ihnen überdeckt worden sind. Manche Sarkophage hat man herausgebrochen und entfernt, andere sind noch an Ort und Stelle. Das Kerzenlicht lässt längliche Schatten über die dunklen Steinwände tanzen, wann immer sich jemand bewegt. Der Wirt hat sich ein Minimum an Mühe gegeben. Er hat die größte der Grabkammern in einen Gemeinschaftsschlafraum für Gäste mit wenig Geld hergerichtet, die kleineren Kammern in Einzelräume umgewandelt. Einfache Matratzen mit fleckigen Laken, kleine Ablagetische, auf Anfrage hin auch Wasserschüsseln für notdürftiges Waschen stellen die einzige Einrichtung dar. Margreth wirft ihm im Hereintreten ein Silberstück zu, hastet jetzt an ihm vorbei in ihre Kammer, wobei er ihr einen verwunderten Blick hinterher schießt, verschließt die Tür und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken dagegen, als wolle sie die ganze Welt aussperren. Sie schließt die Augen und atmet durch, wobei sie ein kleines Staubwölkchen in den Raum pustet. „Denk nach Maggie…! Denk nach heiliger Strohsack…!“ Ihre Stimme zittert immer noch vor Aufregung. Sie öffnet die Augen wieder und geht mit schnellen Schritten zu dem kleinen Nachttisch neben ihrem stockfleckigen Bett. Sie legt das leise quengelnde Kind darauf und schlägt das Tuch wieder zur Seite. Wäre ein Beobachter hier, und wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, dann wäre es ein komischer Anblick, wie Margreth mit zitternder, vorsichtiger Hand den Stoff zur Seite nimmt und das Kind anstarrt. Ihr Mund steht weit offen, ihre Augen klimpern ungläubig und ihr ganzes Gesicht erinnert an ein großes „O“. Sie zieht ihre Hand zurück, als sie sieht, dass noch Blut daran ist. Sie wischt sie gedankenverloren an ihrem eigenen Umhang ab und glotzt weiter, als hätte sie vor sich die kostbarste Seifenblase der Welt, die jederzeit mit einem ‚plopp’ verschwinden kann. Ein sehr schmales Lächeln stiehlt sich innerhalb der nächsten Minute auf Margreths Gesicht. Der Tote ist vergessen. Dass sie in Undercity ist, ist vergessen. Sie staunt, wundert und lächelt und starrt das kleine Ding an, dass da vor ihr liegt und verständnislos knatscht. „Dutzidu?“ Margreth hebt eine Hand um dem Kind über die Wange zu streichen, sieht ihre vertrockneten Hände, entblößte Nagelbetten, zersprungene Fingernägel und die Armsehen die sich durch das Fleisch ihrer Unterarme abzeichnen. Sie denkt kurz nach und berührt trotzdem äußerst vorsichtig die zarte, seidige Haut. Ihr Lächeln wird viel heller. Für einen Moment vergisst sie wirklich alles. „Uzidutzidu“, sagt Margreth Tiffen kichernd. IV Instinkte übernehmen, hier genau so wie vorhin beim wie beim Töten. Margreth ist schließlich in einem anderen Leben Mutter gewesen. Sie holt das Kind aus seiner Decke, säubert es so gut sie kann – stellt dabei fest, dass es ein Junge ist – und verpackt es wieder. Ihre Gedanken beginnen, in deutlich praktischeren Bahnen zu verlaufen. Ein Kind braucht etwas zu essen. In diesem Alter Milch. Muttermilch wäre natürlich das Allerbeste, aber woher soll sie die bekommen? Wer ist überhaupt die Mutter? Eigentlich kommt nur eine Gefangene der Apotheker in Frage und das ist ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Margreth hat sich nie damit beschäftigt, was die Apotheker genau in ihren Laboratorien tun. Sie ist nie dort gewesen und sie wollte auch nichts darüber herausfinden, seit sie ein paar Mitglieder der Apothekervereinigung auf ihren Reisen getroffen hat. Und jetzt? Wie geht es jetzt weiter? In diesem Moment klopft es an der Tür. Margreth zuckt zusammen, ihre Augen weiten sich erneut, ihr Blick huscht zum Kind und dann zur Tür. Ihre Beine wollen in zwei Richtungen gleichzeitig gehen. „Äh ja wer ist da?“ Es klopft noch einmal. Margreth fällt ein bekanntes Gesicht in der Menge der Marktbesucher ein, durch die sie sich vorhin gekämpft hat. In ihrer Panik hatte sie es nur am Rande registriert, aber jetzt fällt es ihr wieder ein… ganz von hinten kommt die Erinnerung zurück… „Nethomel…?“ Draußen herrscht noch für einen Moment Stille. Dann antwortet eine leise Stimme: „Gut geraten, Tiffen. Lass mich hinein. Ich denke wir haben etwas zu besprechen.“ „Ähm also das, das passt jetzt gar nicht! Ich habe, tja, schon Schlafsachen an!“ Sie hastet zu dem Kind und sieht sich wie verrückt im Raum um. Aber hier gibt es überhaupt keine Möglichkeit etwas zu verstecken, und wenn es nur einen Laut von sich gibt… „Ich weiß, was du da drin hast, Tiffen.“ Der Schurke klingt höhnisch und belustigt. „Lass mich hinein, oder ich bin gleich wieder da – mit ein paar Todeswachen in meiner Begleitung.“ Ihr Herz verkrampft sich, als sie zur Tür schreitet. Margreth öffnet sie vorsichtig und schaut nach draußen – nur Nethomel steht im Flur. Aus dem Eingangsraum des Gasthauses erklingen Gespräche und Unterhaltungen, aber hier scheinen sie alleine zu sein. Der Späher ist in zerlumpte, dunkle Stoffe und Leder gekleidet, trägt zwei Dolche in seinem Gürtel, hat die Kapuze von seinem kahlen, mumifizierten Schädel zurückgeschlagen. Er sieht aus wie eine Vogelscheuche, auf die jemand einen verwesten Kopf gespießt hat. Das Leder seines Gesichtes knirscht, als er grinst. „Wusste ich doch, dass du’s bist, Tiffen. Wusste es, du bist’s. Wulfen sagte mir „hab’ sie am großen Tor gesehen, behalt unsere Tiffen ein wenig im Äuglein, Neth“. Ich wusste er hat recht, hat gute Augen.“ Er drängt sich an Margreth vorbei und betritt das Zimmer. Sie schließt die Tür hinter ihm und starrt ihn ängstlich an. „Aaah, das Kind.“ Nethomel sieht das kleine Ding und tritt schnell auf es zu. Sein Grinsen wird etwas schwächer, als Margreth sich in seinen Weg stellt. "Ja genau!“, sagt sie nervös lächelnd und hebt die Hände. „Genau eben, das ist bloß ein Kind! Kein Schatz oder so was, also gibt’s hier nichts ähm zu holen für dich.“ Sie dreht sich zu dem Kind und deutet darauf. Sofort schwindet ein wenig von ihrer Angst. Nethomel interessiert sich für Gold und Schätze, nicht für Kinder. Und das gleiche gilt für Wulfen Thesnith, seinen Söldnerführer. Außerdem geht Margreth automatisch davon aus, dass sogar Nethomel beim Anblick des Kindes staunen wird. In jedem steckt schließlich irgendwo ein gutes Herz. Aber Nethomel lacht nur auf und Margreth wird einmal mehr klar, dass sie die Untoten niemals verstehen wird. „Kein…. Schatz“, kichert der Späher. „Tiffen, wie viele Würmer haben sich in dein Hirn gefressen? Die Apotheker hatten eine schwangere Gefangene. Sie wollten ihr das Kind eine zeitlang lassen, aber sie und ihr Besteiger wussten wohl, dass man ihnen das da nicht lange lassen wird. Heute haben sie einen Fluchtversuch unternommen und wurden niedergemacht. Bis auf einen, der damit entkommen ist. Die Apotheker wollen es wieder, Tiffen. Sie wollen es weil sie sich so eine Flucht nicht gefallen lassen können. Und weil es schwer ist, an so junge Bälger heranzukommen. Der Fetzen Fleisch da auf dem Tisch ist fünfzig Goldstücke wert, Tiffen." Margreth schaut ihn mit blankem Gesicht an. Ihre Gedanken rasen wieder – sie scheinen damit heute gar nicht aufhören zu wollen. „Also, ähm Nethomel… es ist ein Kind verstehst du und…“ „Halt’s Maul, Tiffen.“ Der Schurke grinst. „Was willst du denn mit einem Kind? Es aufbewahren bis du Hunger bekommst? Bei Sylvanas, wie dumm und verrückt kann ein Weib nur sein? Du bist eine Leiche, Tiffen. Du bist verlassen. Wenn du aus deinen Zitzen noch Milch herausbekommst, werde ich der nächste Hochexekutor von Brill.“ „Darum geht es doch nicht, wenn man Kuhmilch mit Wasser ein wenig und außerdem es geht um…“ Nethomel lässt sie nicht zu Wort kommen. Er fährt mit einem gemeinen Blitzen in seinen Augen fort. „Sie suchen das Kind in der ganzen Stadt, Tiffen. Du gibst mir jetzt das Ding. Ich gehe damit zu den Apothekern. Ich streiche die Belohnung ein. Und du kriegst, sagen wir drei Goldstücke von mir dafür. Wie klingt das? Oder du behältst es hier und ich hole die Todeswachen. Wulfen ist jetzt Anführer eines Banners. Er würde sich freuen, wenn er dich wegen Schädigung der Apothekervereinigung vor Varimathras zerren kann, das glaube mir.“ Es fühlt sich an wie ein tiefes Loch, in das Margreth fällt. Der Gedanke, das Kind diesem…. DING das hier vor ihr steht zu übergeben, widert sie an. Der Gedanke, dass es zurück zu den Apothekern gebracht wird, ist undenkbar. Sie fasst einen Entschluss. Sie muss erstaunlich wenig darüber nachgrübeln. Der Entschluss kommt einfach von selbst. Ganz natürlich. Alte Erinnerungen regen sich und geben ihr ein wenig Ruhe für das zurück, was sie jetzt tun muss. „Wie ähm… also ich habe auch Gold. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir fünfzig Goldstücke gebe und du vergisst das ganze einfach?“ Nethomel zögert nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Er blinzelt. „Das…. Wäre ein Geschäft, auf das ich mich einlassen würde.“ „Och na also, man kann sich doch immer einig werden!“ Margreth hofft nur, dass sie die Erleichterung gut genug spielt. Natürlich will er das Gold nur nehmen und sie dann verraten – hält er sie denn für von gestern, bloß weil sie versucht nett zu Leuten zu sein? Sie nickt Nethomel zu und tritt zu ihrem Gepäckbündel neben dem Tisch. Er folgt ihr automatisch einen oder zwei Schritte weit, so dass er direkt in ihrer Reichweite ist, als sie sich umdreht, ihn am hals packt, ihren Langdolch aus dem Gürtel zieht und ihn ihm bis zum Heft in den Leib rammt. Er stößt ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen aus, reißt seine Augen auf und greift dann wütend knurrend nach ihrem Gesicht. Sie drängt ihn nach vorne zur Wand, tritt die Beine unter ihm weg und lässt ihn hart auf den Boden schlagen. Sie kann sehen, dass er völlig schockiert ist. Eine Margreth Tiffen, die so kaltblütig angreift, konnte er sich bisher nicht vorstellen. Sie greift nach ihrem Schwert und zieht es aus der Gürtelscheide. „Tiffen… hör auf… waaas….grgh…. verfluchtes verrücktes Miststück…..“ Nethomel versucht rückwärts von ihr fort zu kriechen, aber Margreth folgt ihm schnell, bevor er noch auf die Idee kommt zu schreien. Sie hebt das Schwert mit beiden Händen und weiß, dass ihr Gesicht jetzt steinern und erbarmungslos aussehen muss. „Es … ist… kein Ding...“ erklärt sie mit harter Stimme. "Es ... ist ... ein... Kind!" Ihr erster Schlag trifft seinen zum Schutz erhobenen Arm und trennt ihn ab, der zweite spaltet seinen Schädel, wobei er einen schrillen Schrei ausstößt. Dann setzt sie sich auf ihn, legt ihm eine Hand fest um die Kehle und treibt ihm die Klinge zur Sicherheit noch einmal durch sein totes Herz. Nach einer Minute des Atemschöpfens kommt sie wieder auf die Beine und geht zurück zum Ablagetisch. Das Kind weint leise. Margreth haucht beruhigend: „Keine Sorge. Ich bin professionelle Beschützerin.“ V Es gibt viel zu tun, und das schnell. Margreth legt das Kind so vorsichtig sie kann auf die Matratze und geht, verschließt die Tür hinter sich und macht sich auf den Weg durch Undercity. Unterwegs sieht sie, dass mehr Patroullien von Todeswachen auf den Straßen zu sein scheinen, als es normalerweise der Fall ist. In einer Gasse haben die Bewaffneten zwei verärgerte Tauren angehalten, deren Habseligkeiten sie durchsuchen. An einer Weggabelung ist ein neuer Aushang angebracht – die Königliche Apothekervereinigung von Lordaeron bietet 50 Goldstücke für die Übergabe des lebenden Kindes und weist zugleich darauf hin, dass Handlungen zum Schaden der Vereinigung von Fürstin Sylvanas unter die Strafe des zwölfstündigen Todes gestellt worden seien. Margreth kauft bei einem Händler die frischeste Milch, die sie bekommen kann. Sie verschickt einen Brief und gibt dem Wirt namens Bolain einen Auftrag. Sie blickt so oft über ihre Schulter, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie fühlt sich die ganze Zeit über beobachtet und verfolgt. Sie prüft die Aufzüge zur Oberfläche und sieht, dass sich vor ihnen Schlangen gebildet haben. Todeswachen sind den Monstrositäten, die die Ausgänge bewachen, zur Seite gestellt worden. Wer die Stadt verlässt, wird scharf gemustert. Wer viel Gepäck oder Ladung bei sich hat, wird durchsucht. Nach ihrem Rundgang kehrt sie ins Gasthaus zurück und bringt dem Kind seine Milch. Kuhmilch mit Wasser ist kaum ein brauchbarer Nahrungsersatz für ein so kleines Kind, aber es wird reichen müssen. Zumindest vorerst. Sie lächelt die ganze Zeit über, während sie es mit Hilfe eines umfunktionierten Handschuhs füttert, in dessen kleinen Finger sie ein Loch gestochen hat. Das Kind quengelt etwas, dann beruhigt es sich und trinkt hungrig. „Tja, hm. Ich würd’ dir ja was vorsingen, aber ehrlich gesagt, wer weiß wenn’s einer hört. Und deshalb lass ich’s.“ Sie nimmt das Kleine in die Armbeuge und wiegt es etwas hin und her. Es ist schmal, aber es scheint gesund zu sein. Margreth will gar nicht wissen, wie es sein muss, in gefangenschaft ein Kind zur Welt zu bringen. Das Lächeln verblasst. „Ich hab’ deinen Papa umgebracht denke ich, weißt du? Und tja… also ich vermute mal wenn du älter wärst, dann müsste ich mir einiges anhören. Aber verstehst du, so einfach wie die Sachen immer klingen, so leicht sind sie nicht. Wirklich nicht.“ Margreth streicht dem Kind wieder über die Wange und lächelt traurig. „Und es tut mir wirklich sehr, sehr leid. Tja, aber eine Frau namens Mama Jippa sagt immer, äh…“ Margreth verstellt ihre Stimme und spricht betont langsam. „’Jo Tiffen. Man erledigt den Dschob der vor einem liegt, mann. So kommt man immer ´n Stück weiter vorwärts. Man spielt das Spiel.’ Oder so ähnlich. Tja, und das werd’ ich jetzt einfach machen.“ Es klopft etwa eine halbe Stunde später an ihrer Tür und Margreth wird vom Wirt Bolain darüber informiert, dass er einen Herumtreiber gefunden hat, der ihren Anforderungen vielleicht entspricht. Also lässt sie das Kind wieder alleine und geht in den Schankraum, um den Mann zu treffen. Er erhebt sich zögernd, als der Wirt sie mit einem knappen Nicken miteinander bekannt macht. Ein Elf… Margreth staunt, aber nur kurz. Alles in ihr ist jetzt darauf konzentriert, das Kind aus Undercity fort zu bringen. Sie weiß sehr genau, dass es dabei auf Glück ankommen wird. Vermutlich wird sie es nicht schaffen. Aber genau wie im Kampf, wenn Margreth sich mit dreimal so großen Ogern, Kolkar oder Gruftbestien angelegt hat, ist das jetzt bedeutungslos für sie. Es geht darum, andere zu beschützen. Ob es gut ausgeht ist ganz egal. Die Aufgabe ist, so lange durchzuhalten, wie nur irgend möglich. Einfach den Kampf durchzustehen so lange es geht und jede Sekunde herauszuholen, die man herausholen kann. Und dieser Elf gehört mit zu dem Plan, den sie hat. „Ihr habt nach jemandem verlangt, der diese Stadt gut kennt.“ Seine Stimme ist äußerst wohlklingend und sie macht aus seinem flüssigen Gemein-Orkisch einen angenehmen Singsang. Sein rotblondes Haar ist kurz geschnitten und ein gestutzter Bart ziert sein Kinn. Sein Gesicht ist etwas blass, die Kleidung ist simpel, Leder und Tuche, die seine Bewegungen möglichst nicht einschränken sollen. Er sieht sehr jung aus und macht einen ernsten, annährend grimmigen Eindruck. Margreth runzelt leicht die Stirn und setzt sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Was sie hier tut ist gefährlich, ja. Aber es ist notwendig. Ihr fällt keine andere Lösung ein und vor allem hat sie schlicht keine Zeit. Wenn Wulfen Thesnith den Späher Nethomel hinter ihr hergeschickt hat, wird er dessen Verschwinden früher oder später bemerken. Und sie verdächtigen. Und Leute nach ihr schicken. Und seine Rache bekommen. Das wäre ihr an sich egal – aber es gibt jemanden, den sie beschützen muss. „Ja, so sieht’s aus.“ Margreth nickt ihm zu und lächelt ihn schmal an. „Ich bin Margreth Tiffen, grüßt euch. Tja also. Ich suche jemanden, der mich durch die Abflüsse lotsen kann, versteht ihr? Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso grade ein Elf – wo ihr ja erst seit kurzem mit der Horde verbündet seid – so was können soll wo ihr ja von ganz woanders her kommt, aber immerhin hat euch Herr Bolain hergebracht. Und der kennt angeblich eine Riesenmenge Leute in der Stadt und zwar immer die richtigen für jede Sache. Mir hat er auch schon Aufträge vermittelt“ „Mhm.“ Der Elf betrachtet sie aus seinen hellgrünen Augen nachdenklich, dann zuckt er mit den Achseln. „Ich bin Thessin. Mein Sippenname ist nicht von Bedeutung. Und ich kann euch durch die Kanäle bringen, wenn Ihr es wollt.“ „Und wieso äh kennt ihr die Kanäle? Also ich hatte Herrn Bolain gesagt, dass ich keinen Verlassenen als Führer will… aber ich hätte ja eher gedacht er schleppt mir dann einen Troll oder Ork an, muss ich zugeben. Oder, tja, einen untersetzten Tauren.“ Thessin nimmt seine Augen nicht von Margreth, greift aber nach seinem Weinbecher und nippt daran. Er verzieht das Gesicht, als er den billigen Wein schluckt. „Ich habe einen guten Sinn für Orte. Ich lerne neue Orte schnell kennen. Im Krieg war ich Späher. Und ich habe bereits einige eingedrungene Geißeldiener gejagt, die in den Abflüssen hausten. Man hat mich dafür bezahlt. Ich war schon dort und kenne sie.“ „Tja. Gut. Also gut, dann würd’ ich mal sagen, dass wir wohl ins Geschäft kommen. Ich biete euch fünfzig Goldmünzen, wenn Ihr mich durch die Kanäle lotst. Heute Nacht, wenn die große Uhr am Ziggurat die erste Stunde einläutet. Hier unten ist es zwar immer gleich dunkel, aber dann schlafen die meisten Leute und in den Gängen ist weniger los.“ Margreth bemerkt natürlich, wie der Elf sie anschaut. Er sagt längere Zeit nichts. Sie wird nicht wirklich schlau aus diesem ernsten Gesicht und den nachdenklichen Augen. Und sie wird unruhig, weil sie nicht wirklich schlau daraus wird. Zu guter Letzt nickt er. „Ihr habt es eilig damit, die Stadt zu verlassen. Und ihr wollt es auf einem seltsamen Weg tun. Warum, geht mich nichts an. Ich interessiere mich nicht für die Geschäfte der Verlassenen. Wenn Ihr so viel Gold bezahlen wollt, ist es euch wichtig. Treffen wir uns also zur bezeichneten Stunde am Eingang der Abflüsse. Zehn Goldmünzen gebt ihr mir, bevor ich euch durch die Kanäle führe.“ Und so leicht heuert man in Undercity einen Schurken an. Margreth ist angenehm überrascht. wollen wissen, wie es weiter geht? Dann lesen Sie [[Margreth Tiffen III: So weit es geht Teil 2] ] Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Anduri Stamm